The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmupearly’. ‘Zanmupearly’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date around October 10, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmupearly’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing program set up by a previous breeder, and which records are unknown to the inventor.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2003. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmupearly’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2003 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.